Algolagnia
by Jessika Sant'Iago
Summary: Minhas cicatrizes com as suas. Meu sangue com o seu. Minha dor com a sua. Minha morte com sua. [Tradução da fanfic de Wicked Enough][SasukeSakura][Oneshot][Deathfic]


**Algolagnia**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**One Shot**

_**Fanfic by Wicked Enough**_

**Disclaimer: **Nem a fanfic, nem Naruto me pertence. Apenas traduzi a fanfic, e roubei o anime x)

**Nota:** Essa fanfic é meio confusa (ou ficou, devido a incompetencia da tradutora o.o), então leiam e releiam caso não entendam alguma parte xD Boa leitura Espero reviews... E a Wicked também!

---

Abriu os olhos. Os chicotes acariciavam sua pele. Fechou-os novamente. Respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro da floresta e um pequeno filete de sangue apareceu. Um suspiro. Acordou de seu sono leve. Sustentou-se em seus cotovelos e a viu respirar. Era linda... Sabia que estava acordada, mas não tinha nenhum desejo de abrir os olhos.

Eram os pesadelos que tinha com os dois. Estavam ali... Juntos como pensaram que nunca estariam.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez. As esmeraldas brilhantes encontraram-se com seu olhar ônix. Sem pensar duas vezes, inclinou-se para capturar seus lábios em um beijo. Suas línguas brincavam. Provou o sangue de gosto metálico que havia secado em sua boca. Inclinando sua cabeça inconscientemente quando encerraram o beijo, lhe mostra onde a tinha mordido.

Um rosnado pode ser ouvido quando verifica a marca dos dentes, vendo claramente o sangue que escorria. Lacrimeja enquanto pende a cabeça para trás, sentindo a ferida ser lambida. Relaxa de encontro ao seu cabelo escuro. Seus corpos aninhados nos lençóis brancos de sua cama.

"Sasuke..." O nome pronunciado causa arrepios.

Semicerra os olhos, levantando sua cabeça lentamente e dando um sorriso amargo. Sabia o que queria dizer, sabia o que queria fazer. Não era esta a razão de terem vindo juntos? Para cumprir um sonho e um medo. E o objetivo que os impulsionou por anos?

"Sasuke". Esta vez dito calmamente, não lhe causou nada. Levantou da cama sem vergonha de sua nudez. Olha através de seus ombros as cavidades de seu quadril. Um leve rubor aparece na face da garota. Vai até sua roupa, deixada cair desajeitada quando errou o alvo mais cedo. Uma kunai é retirada e mantida no ar.

Encantador, refletindo a lua minguante. Mortal, afiada. Era seu segredo, e tinha sido salvo por ele durante anos. Era especial. Um medo e uma esperança. Todos em uma.

Volta e se deita ao lado da kunoichi novamente. O calor de seus corpos mornos. Ao contrario das frias serpentes, pensou este. Seus braços envolvendo lentamente em torno de seu torso, puxando-a para ele.

Mantém levantada a arma e sorri delicadamente.

"Você sabe... Eu sonhei com isso".

Um sorriso forçado embelece seu roso, tão bonito, tão trágico, tão perigoso. Sua voz é ainda sarcástica.

"Quando você tinha doze?".

"Quando você se foi".

Em silencio, examina delicadamente a kunai dela nas mãos. Passa em seu pulso direito e segue a veia azul pálida por trás da pele delicada, com a ponta da arma.

"Você quer mesmo fazer isto?".

Sabia qual seria sua resposta, mas não cansava de pedir.

Sorri tristemente.

"Meus sonhos, Sasuke... Você prometeu".

Inclina-se de modo que suas testas se toquem levemente. Seus lábios se tocam num beijo macio, passando de sua têmpora, para sua orelha esquerda.

"Isto ferirá, para florescer...".

A kunai em sua mão censura através de seu pulso direito. Não faz nenhum som, e pode ver que fez um bom trabalho com o corte.

Ela suspirou lentamente.

"Obrigada...".

Colocou-a delicadamente nos lençóis brancos e podia ver o vermelho se espalhando sobre o mesmo. Seus olhos se fecham e pode ver seu sorriso outra vez. Uma nota amarga.

Ela queria isto, mas nunca soube que era parte de seu imódico sonho. Olha para baixo fitando seu pulso direito, imitando o lhe fez mais cedo. Em um momento silencioso, presta atenção à poça de sangue. Os olhos permanecem fechados.

Com cuidado, coloca seus dois pulsos juntos. O sangue encontra-se com o dela e pingam de seus ferimentos.

Por uma ultima vez, ela abre os olhos. Mas não há nenhuma surpresa em seu olhar. Ao invés disso, envolve seu pescoço com um braço e o puxa lentamente para baixo. Sorri, uma ultima vez, delicadamente. Deixa-se cair ao lado dela e fecha os olhos.

"Você voltou...".

As palavras deslizam e a voz desaparece como fuligem.

Sua mão entrelaçada com a dela. Os pulsos feridos ainda se tocam. Sussurra de encontro os cabelos róseos:

"Eu prometi que voltaria...".

_Minhas cicatrizes com as suas._

_Meu sangue com o seu._

_Minha dor com a sua._

_Minha morte com sua._


End file.
